


this dream is all that I need cause its all i ever had

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Series: allow yourself to become a gorgeous mess {{ or the one where they meet in incredibly fucked up situations }} [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blue Eyes, Fluff, Green Eyes, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, basically all fluff, how many times can i say awkward in one fic, mickey makes the first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital” AU</p><p>{{ or the one where they're creepily obsessed with each other eyes...fucking weirdos}}</p><p>title from Work by Iggy Azalea</p>
            </blockquote>





	this dream is all that I need cause its all i ever had

   Mickey wasn’t sure if he was drunk or high, or maybe both. All he knew is that one second he was flying, quite literally, and the next, he was waiting nervously outside of Ian Gallagher’s hospital room. Mickey sighed. He had never meant to hurt the kid, really, he didn’t even know him. But a little too much whiskey and not enough common sense had landed him in the incredibly awkward situation he now found himself in.

   Peering in through the tiny glass window on the door, Mickey felt an unfamiliar ache in his chest. Getting a closer look at the ginger laying on the operation table, he could tell that he couldn’t have been a day over 18. Mickey honestly had no idea what had come over him when he firmly gripped the officer’s arm just a few minutes earlier, looked him in the eye, and demanded to stay with Ian, but he was glad he did.

   “Mickey Milkovich? You wanted to see Mr Gallagher?” Mickey’s head snapped up, as he rubbed his bleary blue eyes. “Uh..yea, yes, can I go in?” Upon getting the nod of approval, he slowly turned the silver doorknob, dread and fear forming a convenient home in the pit of his stomach. To his utmost surprise, Ian was smiling when Mickey entered the room. “Hey. I hear you’re the one who ran me over with an ancient Honda Civic?”, he said with just a trace of a smile on his lips. Mickey nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he stared down at the floor, blushing bright red. “Yeah, I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t…” and Ian laughed. The asshole literally laughed, throwing his head back. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Not the worst thing to ever happen to me or anything.” He said with an easy smile.

   Upon feeling a warm hand rest on his arm, Mickey’s eyes snapped up to meet Ian’s and oh _shit_ , that fucking redhead had the most gorgeous green eyes Mickey had ever seen. The kind that changed colour depending on the light, going from forest green to almost ocean blue in a matter of seconds. The kind that tinged orange around the pupil. The _exact_ kind that sent Mickey spiralling, that made him want to stay with Ian forever.

   Sitting there on the hospital bed, looking into the clearest blue eyes he’d ever seen, Ian Gallagher couldn’t find it in himself to be angry with the boy, Mickey Milkovich, they’d told him was his name. Mickey’s eyes left him breathless. They were the kind that seemed to bore into your soul, gentle with a hard shell. The kind that changed colour depending on the light, going from sky blue to stormy grey in a matter of seconds. And at that moment, Ian knew he was in way too fucking deep.

   After staring at each other intently for just a bit too long to be ‘friendly’, Mickey stepped back with an awkward cough. “I think I owe you a beer or something, man. When you get out, of course”. Ian smiled that gentle smile. “It’s a date. Give me your number, I’ll call you once I’m out”. And so that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> okay lets just pretend that the gallaghers are all assholes and didn't go to visit ian in the hospital which is why he got so much time with Mickey. Also, I was so close to not using a single swear word in this entire fic holy s h i t


End file.
